A Smart Family Christmas Mission
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: It seemed just a traditional family Christmas celebration with new baby, Zoe. However when 99 goes missing, Christmas becomes more family mission than tradition.
1. Chapter 1

A Smart Christmas Mission

Ninety-nine cradled the baby in her arms as she walked closer to the tree.

"I know you're way too little to appreciate this beautiful tree your siblings and your daddy chose. Oh, little Zoe Abigail Smart, you are the best gift that this Christmas could have given us," 99 gushed to her tiny one-month-old daughter.

Suddenly 99 turned around as her husband, Max, brought his hands up to gently squeeze her shoulders affectionately.

"Oh, little Zoe, you are as Smart as your name and as beautiful as your mother," said Max in his Prince of Caronia voice.

"Max? It is you, isn't?" 99 asked to make sure. She had been fooled the entire time that Prince of Caronia came to visit that she did not want to put Max through that humiliation again.

"Of course, it's me, 99. I haven't seen the Prince of Caronia for nearly six months since the last time he visited. Besides, turnaround, I don't have the mustache on. Didn't you see my wedding band?" Max said holding up his left hand.

"Ok, Max, I'm sorry. I just don't want to be wrong. You fooled me once before, remember?" 99 said as she winked.

Stepping closer to her and placing his chin as well has his hand on her shoulders, he looked down at his baby girl. " I think that's how we wound up with the twins. After we made up," Max kissed her cheek and then gently kissed little Zoe's warm baby scented skin.

Suddenly a loud banging could be heard descending from the stairs as Zoe's older siblings came noisily down the stairs to help celebrate the annual Smart Christmas Eve Tradition of opening either one gift from their parents or their gifts to each other. Tonight was special because this was Zoe's first Christmas and although she would be too young to remember any of what would take place 99 and Max knew as well as their children that this Christmas would be one to remember.

Zach, at 15, was as tall as his parents with big blue eyes and light brown hair. He was 99 only in male form. After showing his envelop to his mother, he went and took a place on the floor in front of the big overstuffed couch.

While Zach was 99 in male form, his twin, Maxine, was her father only in a softer more female attractive version. She inherited all of Max's good attributes, beautiful smile, soft gentle brown eyes and long curly dark hair. Once in a while Maxine would look at herself and be upset because she was not as willowy and thin as her mother. She was more solidly built. Not fat, but not model thin…slender was how her mom described her. Maxine was pretty. She sometimes did not feel that way especially when she would walk into a wall like her father. She loved her dad very much but sometimes she wished was not quite so much like him. As Maxine, presented her envelope to her mother she gave Zoe a little kiss and then sat across from Zach in front of the tree.

The next child was by far the most neither like Max nor 99. He must have been some combination of relatives that no one could fathom. Twelve-year-old Avery Smart was tall for his age, big brown eyes, and a bush of light brown hair. He was a strong, active boy who wore everyone out with his incredible energy. Believe or not he loved Zoe at first sight. He loved his little sister and vowed to never let anyone hurt her as long as he was around. He came down the stairs and showed 99 his written envelope. His mom smiled and kissed his head and said she was so happy he had decided to join in their little tradition tonight. He had been dismissed most years as he had been too young to participate, but this year with the arrival of Zoe Abigail, Avery felt every bit a big brother and wanted to show his parents that Zoe was just as important to him as she was to his parents.

"Ok, kids, what do you want to do first?" Max asked just as excitedly as his children. Max had never had much family life until he married 99. He was permanently estranged from his father and brother and had been ever since 99 had known Max. Max's mother died a year before he married 99, so any family had had was now gone. Momentarily thinking of his mom, he thought how proud she would have been that her Max was not living alone anymore. She would have loved his children he thought.

As he spoke he helped 99, still holding the baby, to a seat on the couch behind Zach and as he spoke the light caught a glimpse of the medallion that Max had always worn around his neck. He reminisced about the time he finally told his wife what the medallion was and where it came from….

_"Max?" 99 asked as held her in his arms. They had just come back from a difficult case and had earned some vacation. It was their first Christmas together since becoming husbnd and wife. They had spent the last two days making love and barely getting out of bed to eat._

_"Max?" 99 repeated._

_"Yes, 99?" Max responded sleepily. He was so happy. He had all he wanted in the world lying in his arms._

_"What is this medal you always wear," she asked as she lifted the small round gold piece on a chain from Max's chest._

_"This is the last bit of memory I have left of my mother. She gave it to me a few months before she passed. It was her St. Christopher Medal that her mother gave her. We, Smarts, as a family were never much into religion but my mother had maintained her Catholic faith and when she died she wanted to make sure that I would be safe in my chosen profession. My mother was the only one who knew that I was a CONTROL agent. I promised her I would never take it off."_

_"You must have loved your mother very much, love," 99 said placing a kiss on the medal and tenderly placing it back on her husband's chest._

_"Yes, I did. She was one of the very best people I ever knew or loved. Now there's another…." Max said nuzzling 99's neck and turning her over so she lie beneath him again._

_"Who would that be, Max?" 99 asked innocently placing her arms around her husband's neck and kissing him back._

_"You."_

_"Oh, Max…"_

Suddenly coming back to the present hearing his children yell "Dad!" for the fortieth time, Max said, "Ok, who wants to open their letter first?"

"Here, love I have the envelopes here," 99 said as she showed Max the children's envelopes.

"Dad, I'll volunteer if you're going to do that," whined Maxine. She really wanted to read her letter and then get back on the phone with her boyfriend, Troy.

Max said, "Ok, Maxie, go ahead." As he handed Maxine her letter to read aloud, his breath was suddenly taken away with how grownup and beautiful she had become in a short 15 years. Just yesterday, it seemed to Max, that he caught a three-year-old Maxine running to him when he came home from a mission or at the end of a day's work. Also just like him she would run into a door or wall before collapsing in his arms, and he would delightedly feel her little arms wound tightly around his neck and sweet sloppy child kisses on his cheek.

As Maxine reached for the envelope, she noticed the mist that covered her father's brown eyes and tenderly squeezed his shoulder and kissed his cheek. She softly whispered in his ear, "It's ok, daddy." The she recovered herself and stood in front of their large decorated tree and read her letter which culminated all the blessings they had enjoyed in the past year.

Max was very sentimental. When he started this letter tradition so many years ago before the children were born, he had not realized how much it would come to mean to him. Both he and 99 were sometimes too busy to take a good look at their family and in so doing missed many little things. Just as Max's little revelation now realizing how adult and beautiful their eldest daughter had become.

Clearing her throat, Maxine began:

" To all my family: I have to say that I am grateful for everything which we Smarts have been blessed. Number 1 – Mom and Dad are still here together. It seems KAOS hasn't gotten the best of them yet. YAY!..."

Maxine finished up and then the other two children gave their little speeches. Although she was initially happy about the Christmas holiday and the love of her family surrounding her, 99 kept feeling something was out of place. She kissed Zoe's little forehead and then rising, handed the baby to Max, and then ran to the kitchen.

When 99 walked into the kitchen, she put her forehead against the refrigerator door. Feeling how wonderfully cold it felt against her fevered brow, she calmed down and tried to quell the sad feeling lying in the pit of her stomach. She had been having these depressed feelings since Zoe had come home from the hospital. Ninety-nine was positive she was suffering from post partum depression since she had not felt this way until after the baby had been born. She did not thing that anyone else had detected much change in her behavior especially concerning the new baby, but then all 99's years of being a CONTROL agent were not for nothing if she could not put on a good show.

"99, are you all right? The kids want you to see them open their presents," Max asked as he came through the kitchen door. He was not carrying Zoe, but 99 decided not to ask where he had put her. She assumed he put the baby in a safe place. Max had never been a careless father to their children.

Max came around behind 99 and grasped her waist and hugged her tightly. "Maybe we can have our own Christmas celebration if we can get the kids up to bed early." Max kissed the back of 99's neck and moaned seductively.

"Well, maybe, love," 99 answered flatly trying to sound as amorous as her husband.

Before Max could again ask her if all was well, 99 broke from his embrace and slid out the kitchen door.


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 2

Chapter 1 Part 2

Later that night when their children were asleep and the baby had been fed, burped, changed, and asleep, Max turned over on his side facing 99's side of the bed. Her back was to him and Max wanted to speak with 99 about her swift escape from the kitchen earlier that day.

Ninety-nine felt Max turn over as she heard the sheets rustle and heavy blanket being pushed aside and k new she would either have to fake making love to her husband or let him now what she was feeling right now. Ninety-nine lie there and with Max's arm encompassing her waist; she cuddled her back into him and just wanted him to hold her.

"99?"

"Love, shh…please…don't say anything. Just hold me."

Max complied with her request although her behavior was still puzzling to him. However he kept his word and just held her close. He could feel her tenseness. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her arms. Eventually feeling 99's tenseness drop out of her like a rock plummeting, Max realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. Max was glad she fell asleep. She must have been really tired. Max kissed her neck one more time and still holding her against his chest he also fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christmas Day dawned. Now that three of their children were older it was not quite as noisy a holiday as it used to be. Lying in bed, 99 could remember when Zach, Maxi, and Avery were very little and would bound into their room at dawn where she and Max were able to retire after assembling dollhouses, truck garages, bicycles, and baby doll coaches together. They had just completed them before the first child woke up bright and early to play with their toys from Santa. Ninety-nine noted that Zoe had finally slept through the night since she had been brought home. Well, she was a little more than six weeks old and it seemed she had fed enough so as no need to wake up for additional nourishment. Ninety-nine had attempted to breastfeed again, but once again, Zoe was either not interested, or 99 had not been doing something correctly. So once again they were spending oodles of money on baby formula.

"Max," 99 said kissing her husband's forehead.

"Yes, 99" Max responded sleepily opening one eye to look at his wife.

"Do you want to get up? I don't think the older children are awake yet?"

Sliding down the bed and grasping 99 all at once, he lay on top of her and said, "No, I don't want to get up, Mrs. Smart. I want to celebrate here with you…alone." He kissed her deeply. Max could feel 99's arms wrap her long arms around him. She held him close to her and then he let her know irrevocably that he was ready to love her completely.

Max looked deeply into the bottomless blue of his wife's eyes. Normally her eyes reflected so much love back; however, lately, no matter how eager she had seemed, afterward he would look into those same lovely blue eyes and there would be almost sadness. As they kissed deeply, there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Mom! Dad! Avery is opening his presents and didn't want to wait for you. He wants to know if this is ok?" Zach had shouted standing outside in the hallway before his parents' bedroom door.

"Yes, that's ok. We'll be down in a few minutes, dear," 99 shouted back at her older son through the door.

"99, what do you mean a few minutes?" Max said disappointedly at the abrupt end to their lovemaking session. He groaned and then sighed heavily as 99 silently urged Max to let her get up and out of bed. Since 99 went into the bathroom, Max rose out of bed himself and put on his bathrobe. Ninety-nine's palpable relief at ending their "alone" time bothered Max. He was not sure why she did not want to make love. Max knew his wife. She had never refused him except those times when she was either suffering from morning sickness or late pregnancy where maneuvering could be pleasurable but challenging. Max sat back down on the bed and looked at the closed bathroom door contemplating why 99 seemed different to him. He did not seriously think she was an imposter. He had left her alone very rarely since Zoe was born and the other children would know a difference in their mother at once.

Max rose from the bathroom door and just as his hand rose to knock on it Zachary Smart came barging into the sanctity of his parents' bedroom.

"Uh, sorry about that, Dad," Zach said looking around the room for his mother. "I guess I leaned on the door too heavily."

Max smirked and said, "I guess you did, Zach. It's a good thing I was dressed and your mother is in the bathroom. You know the rules. If the door is shut, you knock, and do not proceed until told to. You are a little old for me to..."

"Dad!" Zach interrupted. "I know. It was an accident. I just wanted to let you know that Maxine picked up Zoe, changed her, and dressed her, and has her downstairs. She made me come up here and tell you in case you or mom thought KAOS kidnapped her when you didn't see her in the nursery."

"Oh, thank you, son," Max said feeling silly for yelling at his eldest child. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know it was an accident. Tell Maxi Mom and I will be down in a minute to relieve her."

"Thanks, dad," Zach responded and turning went down the stairs to rejoin his siblings in front of the tree.

Turning back to the still closed bathroom door, Max did not like the quiet coming from inside the bathroom. Ever since she had escaped in there, she had made very little noise. This seemed rather quite unusual for someone just getting up in the morning.

"99?" Max inquired knocking on the door.

"Yes, Max?"

"Aren't you coming out of there?"

"Of course I am. I am just taking my time since I didn't hear Zoe cry."

"Oh, well, ok. I just wanted to tell you that Zach said Maxi has taken care of the baby already. So there's no need to worry sweetheart take as much time as you want. I'll meet you downstairs. I'm afraid if I don't get down there soon, Avery will start WWIII.

"Of course, love, I'll be along in a minute." Max heard from the other side of the door. He then turned and walked out of their bedroom to join his four children at the Christmas tree.

After 99 heard Max leave, she carefully opened the bathroom door to see if he was definitely gone from their bedroom. She was still dressed in her nightgown except she had put on her makeup. It had smeared a little as 99 attempted to maintain her composure and quietly wiped away unbidden and enigmatic tears. She could not think why she was so depressed other than her crazy hormones because she had everything she ever wanted. She was still married, after 16 years, to her one true love and partner. Max had proved from the beginning how fiercely he returned that love. He never _intentionally_ made her feel neglected and unwanted. The times when she did feel neglected were simply flukes and when Max's mind was preoccupied with a difficult mission. Their love had borne fruit in three children just now beginning to know what they may want to do with their own lives and just about six weeks ago, a fourth baby, to accompany she and Max into their middle years and keep them bouncing.

It was odd, but 99 felt like she was trapped. Depressed, trapped, and not wanting to bother with her familial responsibilities on this day. She dressed in her deep green pantsuit with a red blouse to match the festivities and decided she needed "alone" time. She thought she would sneak out their bedroom window and climb down the trellis to her vegetable garden. Their bedroom faced the street, so all she had to do was get in her car and go. Although still not back to pre-baby weight, 99 felt she had not lost her agent's ability to move stealthily. She had not won those Lamont Cranston Awards for nothing. Ninety-nine prepared to climb out the bedroom window when she heard a footfall and then a knock on the door.

"Mom, where are you?" Zach yelled from outside the door while he knocked. "Zoe's spitting up and Dad can't handle it! Need you!"

Bringing her left leg back from the over the windowsill, she called back sweetly, " Be down in a minute. Just finished dressing…"

Ninety-nine bit her lip and thought maybe she should just tell the family she was going to the market to pick up the last food items for Christmas dinner. Then she could go to the market and have a few minutes to herself. If Max could handle the children without her, that is. He sometimes was the biggest baby of all she thought.

When 99 arrived downstairs, Max was trying to wipe the babyspit off his brushed cotton bathrobe. Avery was down on his hands and knees trying to wipe up the milk and cereal which he dropped when Max suddenly jumped up from being the recipient of Zoe's upchuck, and Maxine was yelling at both her father and her brother trying to direct traffic and get the baby from Max before he dropped her on the floor. Meanwhile Zachary was clever and shut out everyone and maintained his concentration on the television.

Ninety-nine rolled her eyes toward heaven as she stomped down the stairs. She immediately silenced her elder daughter and thanked her for her assistance. Ninety-nine then swooped up Zoe from her father because Zoe was scared and howling at the top of her lungs at being held away from a warm body. Ninety-nine then grabbed the towel from Avery pushing him back in his seat and Max back in his and told all four of them to get dressed while she cleaned up the mess.

After her much chagrined family proceeded back down the apartment stairs, they all looked clean but anxious as their Christmas was in peril. If 99 had had her way, it would have been in peril. The only thing in peril at the moment was 99's sanity. She had to get away. She was hoping to sneak out the window of the bedroom and down to her car, but the family's incompetence to handle a newborn's spittle called her back.

Ninety-nine stood up with a now sleeping Zoe in her arms and eyed her family members one by one. The first chagrined face to pass by her and stopped to give her an apologetic peck on the cheek was her husband. Ninety-nine almost laughed at the "little boy lost" pout her husband gave her. _Oh Max…I love you so much but sometimes I really think I have five kids instead of four _she thought silently.

The second member who shot by in all nonchalance was Zachary. Her eldest son who mistakenly thought that he had not been included with his mother's wrath until he saw the angry expression stuck to his mother's face and the "better do what she says" look on his father's face immediately stopped bebopping his way past and paused to also give his mom a peck on the cheek.

The last two members Maxine and Avery both showed the appropriate amount of chagrin and did not even think of bypassing their mother without a look. Maxine started to speak, but with 99's wrathful look, Maxine shut her mouth, kissed her mother, and took a seat on the couch next to her dad.

"Hey, mom, I didn't do anything! I tried…" Avery burst out as he passed the still fuming 99.

"Shh!" 99 hissed.

After her family was all sitting quietly on the two couches in front of her, 99 placed the now sleeping Zoe in her bassinet. Ninety-nine turned around and spoke quietly and firmly to all her charges.

"Look, I want this to be a nice family day as it is Christmas. So I am laying down some ground rules which I need everyone…including you, Max, to follow.

No one will be running around the house without a good reason. As children of CONTROL agents you know what these are.

No yelling at the top of your lungs either. This is mostly because we do not want Zoe to wake up and be frightened. If you need someone, please walk to that person and speak with them quietly. This includes myself when dinner is ready to be eaten.

There will be no telephone talking during dinner unless, of course, it is an emergency…Max… Maxine.

Grandma and Uncle Chief are coming for dinner so please be on your best behavior.

Children, just because you are now officially on Christmas vacation does not mean you stay up all hours of the night…unless you plan to feed or change Zoe during one of those hours. I need my sleep and so does your father.

At the end of this barrage, 99 asked if everyone understood. The collective response was a muttered "yes".

"Now I need to go to the market and pick up the catered items. I am going alone and your father is in charge."

Walking over to where Max sat, 99 pulled him up by his shirt collar and said quietly.

"Now, darling, if you cannot handle Zoe by yourself, ask Maxine. She can do it. All right, Love?"

Max, giving 99 his "what I can't handle a month-old baby look?" said, "Don't worry, 99! If I can handle a KAOS agent, I can surely handle a little baby. Especially one that is my own daughter! Now go to the store and don't worry." Max took 99 in his arms and gave her a reassuring hug.

"I hope so," 99 tossed behind her back as she grabbed her purse and hurried out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ninety-nine walked up to the bakery section of the grocery store and rang the bell. A small white haired man with matching moustache came out of the back.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Smart!" said Baker Walker jovially as he proceeded out of the bakery shop carrying a large cake.

"Here's your cake. I knew you would be around to pick it up this morning."

"Thank you, Mr. Walker. With the new baby and everything else going on in my life, it is so great to have someone so efficient, " 99 said wholeheartedly. She had known Baker Walker for a few months. He supposedly had owned his own bakeshop out of state when the state he was living in decided to install a highway right through the shop. He soon moved to Washington, D.C. and reopened his store within the local grocery store.

"Oh, that's right! You and Mr. Smart were a little busy last year, huh? You have a brand new daughter, right? That makes four kids now! Oh, that's great! Congratulations!" Baker Walker said as he handed 99 the cake who put it in her cart. Baker Walker continued to shake her hand and chit chat with her.

Suddenly, 99 felt a hand come around her waist trying to pull her away from the cart. She swiftly turned and elbowed the man in the face as she simultaneously tripped him. However, as her back was turned another person swiftly put a handkerchief covered in chloroform over her mouth and nose immediately knocking her out.

What poor 99 had not noticed was that the store had been completely empty. Postpartum depression or not, 99 had definitely let her guard down. She was carried out the back of the store by the two m en with Baker Walker following closely behind.

Back at home Max was sitting on the couch murmuring baby talk to Zoe, every now and then he glanced at his watch. When he finally put Zoe down for her afternoon nap at 1:00 p.m., he became truly concerned. It was not like 99 not to check in with them if she was going to be more than an hour away. After all if she does not come back who is going to cook dinner? _I guess 99's mother could_ he thought.

The thought of his mother-in-law whom he loved like his own mother brought back reminisces of Christmas when he was alone without anyone. He celebrated occasionally with his own mother after he grew and moved away. Although always a loving mother to Max, there were too many painful memories. He usually opted for an assignment that would take him out of the states. It was different once he and 99 were partners. When she could not get away to her mother's, 99 always spent Christmas with him. Christmas had always been his favorite time of year; however, being alone was never any good. Since 99 had come into his life, married him, and completed his life with their children, Christmas had once again felt like it did when he was very little.

Max looked at his watch again. It now read 2:00 p.m. He suddenly put down his paper which he had not had a chance to read since celebrating with the children and the tiff with 99 this morning.

"Zach, Maxine, can you handle your sister? She's due for a feeding in about an hour. If you have a problem, call your grandmother and she can be here in an instant. I'm going to out to look for your mother. It isn't like her to be away so long without checking in," Max said quickly and quietly to his two eldest children. He did not want them to panic, but he did not want them to think that it was not serious.

"Sure, Dad," Zach said. "We can handle it. I'll play with Avery and keep his mind off things."

"I can take care of Zoe, daddy," Maxine said as she kissed his cheek. "Go find mom. She needs you."

"That's my kids. I knew I could count on you. I'll call in an hour either way. If I am not back by dinner time, tell Uncle Chief what's going on. Do not worry your grandmother. Got it?"

"Yes, Dad," the twins said together.

With a swift kiss on his children's foreheads including Avery's, Max grabbed his trench coat, gun holster and swiftly left the apartment.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ninety-nine awoke in a dank, dreary cell. She heard water dripping down the walls, and she could smell damp mustiness in the air. One light bulb hung from a ceiling by its cord. It glared harshly in the dark room hurting 99's eyes. As a spy she had been exposed to many interrogation rooms, but this one had to be the worst one in her experience. Ninety-nine's hands were tied behind her back and her legs ached because they also were tied together. She stood bound, but not gagged against a cold metal pole.

"Pistachio?" 99 inquired. "When did you get out of prison?"

"I've been out for several months now. Ever since I started working at that grocery store. What better set up than a grocery store to pick up my worst two nemesis-Maxwell Smart and his lovely agent wife 99. You are lucky I waited until you gave birth. I don't war on children."

"Then what do you call taking their mother hostage? I'm the bait, I know, so you can get Max . You know he will come for me," 99 said hostilely.

Pistachio who had discarded the white hair and moustache for his naturally greasy black hair came up to the pole where 99 was tied and slowly rubbed his hands together and sniggered wickedly, "I certainly hope he does"

"So what's your plan? You won't get away with it. You KAOS agents are all inept," 99 said as she continued to struggle against the ropes which were bound rather tightly around her ankles and wrists. She thought if she could just loosen them she could defend herself against this ruthless nut. Pistachio, himself, was shorter than 99. He was even shorter than Max who was not considered tall at all. Like Napoleon, Pistachio never let his height deter him from carrying out his most vicious and heinous punishments. For this purpose, as 99's gaze caught each one, there was a larger man—much larger to do Pistachio's dirty work. 99 had unfortunately been the victim of those type men once or twice before. Each time wreaked havoc on her psyche no matter how fast Max had gotten there and saved her.

_Don't come this time, Max. For this I know this is probably it_ 99 thought in despair. Then again she thought _Stop that! That's the depression talking. Max loves you and you love him. Of course, he'll come for you. She argued with herself._

Chapter 4 Part 2

When Max left his house it was 2:00 p.m., he had traveled first to the grocery store where 99 said she was going to pick up the cake for today's celebration. However, when Max arrived and walked up to the door a very large green and red sign distinctly said that McCroary's was closed and wished all their customers a Merry Christmas. Even Max thought this was strange. Why would 99 insist on going to a store when she knew it would be closed? Max knew something was definitely out of place, but he was not sure what.

Max went around to the alley side of the store and automatically palmed his Smith & Wesson. He looked up and down and searched the ground carefully for any signs of bloodshed or gun shells or anything that might give him a clue as to where his wife was taken. He was sure that was what had happened. She had been acting strange lately, but he knew instinctively it was not from lack of satisfaction with him or their family. Max was not always the most sensitive guy when it came to his wife; however, since the births of their children Max had been trying to be more aware of what was happening with his family.

Suddenly Max spotted some skid marks on the ground. Obviously these guys were in a hurry Max thought as he followed the short trail of skid marks. He noticed that the trail went dead out of the driveway behind the store. Looking back at his watch, Max noticed that the time was only 2:30 p.m. Max returned to his car and taking off his shoe dialed home to check in.

"Maxine, it's daddy. Is Uncle Chief there yet?"

"Yes. So is Grandma."

"Any word from your mother?"

"No. As a matter of fact, grandma and Uncle Chief think it's strange. What's going on, Dad?"

"I'm not sure yet, sweetie, Put Uncle Chief on the phone, ok?"

"Sure, daddy. Be careful. Love you…bye. Here's Uncle Chief," Maxine said as she handed the phone to the Chief.

"Chief? It's Max."

"I figured that Max. Where are you and 99? What's going on?"

"Well, I'm not sure. 99 left the apartment at 10:00 a.m. to pick up tonight's dessert. She's never gone too long without checking in. So at 2:00 I left the twins in charge of the other two and went to look for her. However, I get to the grocery store and it's locked up tighter than a drum, Chief. What do you make of that?"

"Sounds like the work of KAOS, all right," Chief thought for a moment.

"Max, you want company?" Chief inquired.

"You think you're up to it, old man?" Max said sincerely. The Chief was not a young man, but he was still the only father Max had really known. Although the Chief had slipped somewhat into semi-retirement and left much more of the administration to Max, the Chief was still in physical good shape and could assist Max with the brainwork, at least in a more objective point of view, as much as the Chief possibly could being he loved 99 like a daughter.

"Of course, I'm up to it, Max," the Chief answered sarcastically.

"Ok. Sure, Chief," Max said.

"You think you can get her without too many questions?" Max asked knowing instinctively that the family would be anxious when they saw another member leave the house.

"Yes, I think I can make something up," Chief said although he already knew that the Smart children lived up to their name. Not unlike their missing mother. 99's mother was another matter. Max and 99 had told the Chief many years back that the Greeting Card Salesmen cover was no longer working and that they had been totally honest with her mother. Chief was, of course, upset but then he really did see the need when her presence was called upon in an emergency.

Hanging up the phone, the Chief gave his quiet explanation and hurried from the Smarts' holiday decorated apartment.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm glad you were able to get here so fast," Max said as Chief got out of his car and got into Max's gold corvette.

"Any ideas, Max?"

"Well, Chief, I found skid marks that the car left. They lead down the driveway of this parking lot and then disappeared as the car pulled into the street. I also found this."

Max held up a large pearl solitaire earring.

"99's earring? What good is that?"

Max said proudly, "This is no ordinary pearl earring. This is 99's tracer earring. She always makes sure she wears this pair when we go out. She wears them when there is a chance we'll get separated. Zach, Dr. Parker, and I cooked this up in the lab. I gave them to 99 for our 10th wedding anniversary a few years ago."

"That's brilliant, Max. However, how do we get it to work?" Max reached over the Chief to get to his glove compartment. He picked out a black box which looked like a tiny sonar tracker.

"Zach set this to his mother's voice pitch. If 99 speaks we can track her whereabouts. There are two speakers: one in her other earring and one in her locket hidden behind the pictures of me and the kids. It can pick up her voice and heartbeat whether the locket is open or not."

"Ingenious, Max. How far does it track?"

"Uh?" Max asked.

"How far does it track?" The Chief repeated.

"Oh, well, to tell the truth, it's never been tested. However, I think Zach said it should be at least 10 miles," Max said.

"Well, that's not very far. I do think it is worth a try, though, "Chief said optimistically.

Part 2

"Pistachio," 99 asked. "What is it you think you can get from me? I have been on maternity leave for almost 4 months. Max has only been on assignment alone and is not allowed to give me details or discuss any of his missions with me until I'm cleared again."

"What's this, Mrs. Smart? Max doesn't confide in his beautiful wife/partner? Tell me another one," Pistachio said laughing wickedly. He sounded like Dracula in an old Bela Lugosi movie. His eerie staccato laugh unnerved 99 more than she could say.

Ninety-nine went from praying that Max would not come for her to fervently praying that Max would find her transmitter pearl earring she surreptitiously threw to the ground as they were pulling out from the grocery store. She also figured that if she kept talking not only would Pistachio reveal his nasty plan, but Max could track her whereabouts. As she thought of her earlier behavior this morning when she refused her husband's affections, all 99 craved now was the safety and security that Max's strong arms had always afforded her. When and if she returned home, no matter from what depression she was suffering, 99 was planning to shower her Max with all the affection and love her heart and strength could give.

First, however, he had to find her. _Merry Christmas, 99_. _You deserve this_, 99 thought disparagingly.

Part 3

Meanwhile back at the Smarts' apartment, 99s mother sat with her grandchildren and pondered what was happening with her daughter.

"Maxine, honey," 99's mother asked her older granddaughter. "What exactly happened that your mom left?"

"I don't know. Everything seemed ok last night and this morning, but she has not been the same since Zoe was brought home."

"I thought maybe that might be the start of it. She hasn't shown me the best of patience lately either. I can only imagine what she's doing to your father."

It was no secret that Max was not as adept or mature as his age dictated, but 99's mother always thought he was a good guy. He had always made her daughter happy and he was an excellent father. He loved doing things with the children. Even when the children were little, 99's mother always impressed that Max would volunteer to help anyway he possibly could. That included changing diapers which to 99's mother was truly impressive.

Ninety-nine's mother gave Maxine a hug.

"I hope they will be home soon," Maxine said as her grandmother squeezed her.

"I know they will, honey. If I know your mom and dad as well as I think I do, nothing will keep them from coming home as soon as they can."

Suddenly Zoe began to cry for her next feeding.

"Maxine, I'll get Zoe. You check on your brothers, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan, Grandma," Maxine agreed.

They each went in the opposite direction to their appointed demands. Each felt that 99 and Max and the Chief were doing the best they could.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max and the Chief were following the sonar tracker. It actually had not stopped beeping since they turned it on an hour ago. Max looked down at the odometer.

"Well, we've gone 25 miles and that little device is still tracking. It'll be dark soon. They could not have gone that far, could they?"

"I don't know, Max. What I do know is that they haven't moved for hours, so I say that they want us to find 99."

"I suppose you're right, Chief." Max said. His head swept side to side observing the terrain and looking for some type of building where KAOS could be hiding 99.

They traveled for yet another 10 miles, and Max stopped the car to check in at home.

"Have they heard anything from her, Max?"

"No. The kids refuse to eat until we come back there for a proper family Christmas dinner."

"I hope you informed your mother-in-law that this may not happen overnight."

"Chief, 99's mother is more aware of our situation than most people. Remember 99's father was a spy, too."

"Really, I didn't know that. No wonder she hadn't blinked an eyelash when we told her what we really did for a living."

"Yes, Chief, she's one in a million. Just like her daughter..." Max added in a fleetingly despairing moment.

After another couple of silent prayers Max had sent heavenward, he said, "Come on, Chief. Let's find my wife."

Part 2

While his father and Uncle Chief were away and both Maxine and Avery helped Grandma with Zoe, Zach Smart pulled out the second tracker box he had made when he had given the first one to his parents. Zachary felt knowing how clumsy his dad could be at times that if he made two boxes Zach would be sure that it would work. Zach thought he saw his mom wearing her tracker earrings.

His room was dark with the Christmas evening just beginning and he turned on the lamp over his desk and pulled out the tracker box from his lower desk drawer. He sat on the chair and placed the box on the desk. He had just installed fresh "D" batteries, so he knew it had enough juice to do its work. Zach pushed the button of the tracker box intrepidly. At first nothing, then suddenly the circle sweeper arm made a beeping noise at the same time there was a blip on the screen. There were actually two blips because the box had to be picking up the tracker box located in his father's corvette as well.

"Come on, Dad. You're almost there. You can't be too far off," Zach muttered.

Suddenly there was a harsh loud knocking on the door.

"Zach, what are you doing? Grandma wants everyone at the dinner table now!"

This was Avery who had, so far experienced the worst Christmas on record. Not only did he not get anything he put on his list, his parents were missing. Avery especially missed 99. Avery played favorites between his parents and his favorite was his mother. Avery knew 99 had mostly been the brains of the operation between his mother and dad when they worked and she always knew how to take care of everybody. Avery loved Max; of course, but many times he knew himself to be a bit quicker and a bit smarter than his lovable less skillful dad. However, unlike 99, Avery never missed an opportunity to let everyone know that he was more clever than Max. Max took these times in stride and was, unknowingly, to Avery very proud that Avery had not inherited Max's less-than-perfect characteristics.

"Hey, Avery, I'll be down in a minute. I'm doing something," Zach shouted back.

"Can I see?" Avery wanted to know what his older brother was doing. Knowing Zach it could be anything.

"No," Zach said. He did not want Avery to worry. He knew that mom was Avery's favorite parent. Therefore, Zach concluded that his mission would be better if Avery did not know anything about it.

"Oh, ok. Don't be long or Grandma will be up here next. You don't want that, do you?" Avery threatened.

"Absolutely not!" Grandma could be a hardass when she wanted to be.

After Zach heard Avery's footsteps fade awat, he took his attention back to his tracker box. He then saw something very conclusive.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Max and the Chief arrived at a building which could be labeled as nothing more than a wooden shack. The wooden shingles as well as the wooden roof slats looked like a building that may have barely survived The Great Depression. It was now getting dark in the early evening, so both men took out their flashlights and their guns as they entered the dark empty place.

"This doesn't look like much but it is where the tracker matched her transmission point," Max said.

"Max, I'm going to look outside. There might be an underground shelter built has a protection against nuclear attack.

"Good idea, Chief. I'll follow you," Max said banging his head on a low hanging chair from the ceiling.

"You, ok, Max?" Chief asked hearing the clang that Max's head had made upon impact.

"Yes, I'm all right, Chief. Let's keep going. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch when I see him."

"Him? Do you know who it is, Max?"

"Him? Her? I don't know, but they are going to pay for ruining my Christmas and hurting my family."

The Chief smirked and then quietly followed Max out the door.

Part 2

Ninety-nine awoke with a start. She had been dreaming of Max and their family and the Christmas they should have been enjoying today not the night mare that she was living through at this moment. She had stopped talking long ago because it did not seem to be helping. They had untied her long enough so that she could sit, eat, and drink a little. She knew they would not poison her because it was Max they really wanted. What they were planning to do to the both of them when he arrived was another matter on which she tried not to dwell.

"Your husband is taking his good old sweet time getting here. We picked you up at 11:00 a.m., and it is now 5:30 p.m., " Pistachio said looking at this watch. "I hope you are feeling ok, Mrs. Smart because I need you alive and well when your dolt of a husband arrives."

Ninety-nine was wondering what took Max so long. She knew he would come but wondered if he had read the tracking box correctly. She knew he sometimes had trouble reading gauges and meters. That was why Zach had made sure he gave his dad a crash course in sonar, radar, and whatever other gauge readings he thought necessary. Ninety-nine was glad their son had taken advanced classes in school and summer schooled at CONTROL'S SUMMER SCHOOL FOR SPY KIDS. It had proven to be a great help to his parents.

Part 3

As 99 drifted off once again, the door of the shelter crashed open letting in the cold winter air.

"Ok, fellas, put it down and no one will get hurt! Chief, untie 99!" Max exclaimed as he and the Chief burst through the door.

"Max!" 99 exclaimed.

As 99 tried to get Max's attention two of Pistachio's larger men grabbed Max from behind and wrenched the gun out of his hand. They also bent Max's arms behind him in a "Full Nelson" at once incapacitating the smaller man. As Max was being dragged to face his nemesis, he was able to share a short loving glance at 99. Those few seconds everything they felt was said silently by that one look. Then, before 99's ropes were completely loosened, the Chief suffered the same fate as Max.

"Pistachio, is it?" Max said. "I should have known you would pick a holiday to do your evil."'

"Oh, by golly, it is the great Maxwell Smart and his Chief. I could not have been luckier," said Pistachio sarcastically.

"Let my wife and the chief go, 'staschio or should I say Norman?" Max intimidated the KAOS lord.

"Norman? Who's Norman?" 99 and the Chief asked aloud simultaneously.

"Yes, this is Norman Kringle. The only KAOS agent who enjoys taking valuable art, nuclear formulas, and Christmas presents then cashes them in for money to extort back to KAOS base. He's the worse kind of criminal, Chief and 99, the double-crosser."

"Well, Mr. Smart, I see you are capable of following a trail. I'm impressed. Yes, I have done my fair share of double dealing, but that is the only way I have been able to maintain my income," Pistachio or Norman Kringle snickered.

"What about baking? The grocery store must pay you for that?" 99 asked logically.

"Yes, they pay me for my glorious baking creations, but not nearly enough to entice KAOS."

Pistachio clapped his leather gloved hands and smiled a greasy smile. He walked to where Max was being held by the two other men. Pistachio stripped himself of his expensive leather gloves and putting them in one hand smacked Max's face with them. Max's eyes welled with stinging tears from the blow but he gritted his teeth and decidedly none of the tears fell.

"Why the Chief of Control is here, too. I've scored a double whammy."

"Don't get so happy with yourself, Pistachio. You know that in a few minutes a congregationof CONTROL agents will outnumber you and your men," remarked Max.

"Somehow, I don't believe you," remarked Pistachio now holding Max at gunpoint.

"Would you believe a troop of policemen?"

"No, I don't think so."

"How about a blind detective and his seeing eye dog?" Max finally countered.

"What do you want with us?" Chief asked.

"Well, I really don't want anything with you or Mrs. Smart. Agent 99, you were just the bait as you surmised. Chief of CONTROL , this is just a great coincidence that you accompanied my main objective of this coup."

"Get on with it, Norman, my Christmas dinner is getting cold," Max said sneeringly.

Pistachio took Max's .38 and placed it under his chin.

"Oh, I'll get to it now, Maxie boy," Norman "Pistachio" said slyly grinning into Max's face which was so close that Max could feel Pistachio's foul breath on his face and smell his overpowering cologne.

"I want you to tell me the whereabouts of my floppy disc with the nuclear formulas which you stole from me six months ago."

"Well, it's no use trying to obtain that from Max, Pistachio," the Chief said amusedly.

"And why not? Do you know where it is…Chief?" Pistachio asked taking the gun from under Max's chin and putting it to the Chief's head.

"Because when Max retrieved it, we had the information encrypted in a place where you or I will never find it. The floppy itself was destroyed. So you see you are wasting your time, Pistachio."

"You're bluffing. The Pentagon would not be so stupid as to put it back in their munitions file after it was stolen once even if it was encrypted."

"Don't be so sure," said Max. "Some of those boys are quite dumb."

"Max!"

"Sorry, Chief. I'm just speaking the truth. I know some of them are your best friends, but face it some of them are just too stupid for the job."

"Well, if that's what you want, Pistachio, you've been wasting your time," said 99 haughtily from her position by the pole. "None of us have your precious floppy and if we did do you honestly think we would willingly give it to a maniac like you?"

"'Tis the season of giving…Of course, you would give it to me. Remember I picked you up and I know where your children are including that lovely brand new baby daughter."

Ninety-nine could have kicked herself. She knew better than giving that much of yourself away. He was a good actor. Pistachio should have received an Oscar with the lies he told her fooling her completely.

"You'll never touch our kids, Pistachio. We don't know where the floppy is nor will we lead you to it," cried Max.

"Well, I guess we have a standoff, then lady and gentlemen," Pistachio said taking a chair right behind him.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back at the Smarts' apartment, Zach had eaten his dinner and quickly ran back upstairs to his tracker box. The signal from his mom's pearl earring and the signal from his father's tracker box were both beeping brightly in the same spot on the monitor. Now if he could only get in a car then he could find his parents and Uncle Chief and save the day. Just like his parents usually do.

"Zach," Maxine called from the hallway. She came to his door and knocked before venturing in. As she came through the door she spotted the beeping box on his knee as he sat at his desk.

"Zach, what is that?" Maxine asked following the sweeping arm and green blinking dot with her eyes.

"It's a tracker I built and programmed with mom's earrings. That signal shows the radius where mom, dad, and Uncle Chief are located."

"Oh, really! Then what about we go and get them!" Maxine exclaimed.

Zach looked at her incredulously.

"Look, Zach, you aren't the only genius in this family. I've been able to hotwire a car since I was 10 and drive since I was 11 ½!"

"Ok! How are we gonna ditch Grandma and the mouth?" Zach asked in all sincerity. Avery always wanted to tag along but his mouth was way to loose for stealth work.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way," Maxine said as she left closing Zach's door behind her.

Part 2

It was 7:30 p.m. Christmas night. The moon was shining brightly and the stars twinkled above. Zach looked above him at the cold December night sky. He despaired temporarily at the task before him and his sister. He and Maxine had found it easy to exert a little razzle dazzle to their story and excused themselves to bed for the night. Maxine had already started their dad's old Sunbeam Tiger by the time Zach had jumped out his bedroom window with his tracker box.

"Do you think Grandma suspects anything?" Maxine said as she drove willy-nilly down the highway.

"Did you put the pillows in your bed to make it look like you're in it?" Zach asked as he continued to follow the signal of the box.

"Of course, I did. How far out do you think we are?"

"About 10 miles out, I think, if this tracker is right."

"What do you mean 'if this tracker is right' Isn't it?"

"Well, I am sure it is but it is only the second time it went off."

"I thought you said that mom always wears those earrings when she is out or on a mission."

"Sometimes she doesn't turn them on before she puts on the jewelry. I lectured her about it several times."

The twins were done discussing for the time being. Both teens were dressed in black from head to foot. However, driving a bright red car at high speed could possibly scream they were up to something and get the police on their butts.

However, that's just what they wanted to do. Both Zach and his sister realized that having the police follow them could compromise their mom, dad, and Uncle Chief's identities, but it would help catch the kidnappers as well. Besides if they knew their parents, they would have some good cockamamie cover story that the police would believe.

Sure enough once they passed the twenty mile marker from town at 75 mph, two squad cards with sirens and lights blazing followed them.

"You still have a bead on them, don't you, Zach?" asked Maxine hastily as she continued to drive her father's car at top speed.

"Yes, but it's getting harder because the box picked up the squad cars, too!"

"Wait a minute!" Zach exclaimed. "Make a right at that shack there."

Luckily Maxine had been taking driving lessons from her father. He was not always the best driver but he knew how to stop on a dime. She swerved into the field where the dilapidated shack's they had apparently been tracking all along. Unfortunately, the cop cars sped by. Zach looked at Maxine who said with her eyes silently. "Don't worry they'll be back."

They stopped the car and got out. Zach turned down the beeping of the tracker box as it was going wild. The last thing they wanted was to be surprised since they are the ones who wanted to do the surprising. Grabbing the flashlight from the utility belt around her waist, Maxine signaled to her brother to follow. Of course, just like Max, Zach took a tumble on the dark ground, got himself up, and brushed himself off.

"Zach!" Maxine exclaimed in a whisper. Then she mimicked her brother and father by smacking into the closed door of the shack. Luckily as they went through the door, neither twin hit their head on the low hanging wooden chair suspended from the ceiling. Maxine was a little too short and her brother did not follow her exact footsteps.

"Well, they weren't in there." Maxine said shutting off her flashlight. "Where could they be?"

"The box is still going wild around here. Let's just follow it a bit to see if it gets any stronger," Zach remarked.

"Good idea," Maxine agreed.

They proceeded.

Part 3

Meanwhile back in the dungeon shelter, 99 had been released from her binds under the conditions that she did not try any funny business like trying to leave or free the other captives. Both big lugs were keeping vigilant watching 99's every move. However, 99 was allowed to sit down next to Max. She kissed him and they lingered for a minute or two with their foreheads touching and holding each other as best they could. Then 99 turned to the Chief and gave him a daughterly peck on the cheek.

As she rubbed her raw wrists to bring back some circulation, she tried to move closer to Max to see if she could whisper in his ear. However, when she moved Vic, big lug #1, moved the tip of Max's gun close to the back of her neck.

"You know, Vic, all I wanted to do was to kiss my husband and touch him. I don't think that's too much to ask considering this will probably be our last moments together," said 99 sweetly batting her long eyelashes at him and half flirting with the big guy herself.

"99?" Max whined. "What are you doing?"

Chief could not believe that Max was so jealous that he was dense. Ninety-nine was trying to buy them some time to escape the Chief realized. He wanted to go over to Max and beat some sense into him for not realizing that. One would think that after all the years of being a spy and especially working with his wife as a partner he would know what she was trying to accomplish.

"Come on, darling, let's try to convince Vic there that we won't do anything to distract him from his true purpose," purred 99 and nibbling Max's ear. She knew Max had a hard time resisting her when she did that and she knew that Vic was becoming jealous just watching her.

Pistachio during this interlude was in the bathroom and had just come out when he spotted 99 and Max kissing.

"Oh, oh, stop that…None of that funny business on my watch. Vic! What in the hell do you think you are doing? Don't you k now she's trying to distract you? Get you hot so you lose focus. Mrs. Smart is a beautiful woman and a CONTROL agent. She knows how to manipulate a man. Wake up, Vic!" Pistachio came over and hit Vic on the shoulder with the butt of Max's gun.

"All right enough of that you two lovebirds. You can have your last moment together later when I get my disc back." Pistachio said manhandling 99 again and this time belted her around her waist to the pole with her hands tied with plasticized twine behind her back.

"Pistachio, again, I beg you . Let my wife go. She knows nothing of this and had nothing to do with it. I acted alone. Plus I have no idea what happened after everything was encrypted. Come on, Norman. You knew we have new born at home. 99 is nursing and her milk will dry up if she doesn't get to feed the baby soon."

Max could tell by the look on Pistachio's face that he may have wanted to witness 99's bare dripping breasts and it took all the acting that Max could manage not to break out of the tight ropes which kept him captive and beat the living poop out of this two-bit KAOS superagent. However, Max did know that 99 gave up nursing a few weeks ago and prayed that 99 did not need to prove she was still lactating.

"Yes, Pistachio, Norman, or whatever the hell your name is. Do you want to be responsible for a child's starvation? Some babies will feed no other way once they are used to their mother's milk. You must have a heart somewhere. You love to cook and create. Anyone who loves to do that could not that hard hearted," 99 said trying to make the man see reason and without have to bare it all. She could not figure why Max said what he did. She supposed he was trying to reason with Norman's human side the same as she did. "Our Zoe is a very picky eater and underweight. She needs me. Look, Pistachio, if you really don't believe me, I will prove it to you."

"You can do that?" Max asked rather stupidly. The Chief rolled his eyes. Ninety-nine better have some plan because obviously Max was not thinking again.

"Yes, Max, I can…" 99 said between gritted teeth hoping that Pistachio did not catch her husband's faux pas.

"Well, I will allow this "proof" on this one condition. That I get to touch her."

"Why you son of a bitch…" Max started and jumped up trying to maneuver out of his ties.

"It's no use, Max. He could have done it anytime. He certainly wasn't looking for our permission in this." Ninety-nine felt humiliated but if her idea worked it worked. The thought of a strange man touching her intimately deepened 99's depression. The thought of this greasy man taking advantage of her in this situation in front of her husband made her realize how she had cheapened herself for freedom…freedom for all three of them. Well, it was for their country and Max and she swore a long time ago that personal trials would not eclipse the bigger picture.

It was fortunate that 99 was not exactly lying. Yes, her milk had dried up for the most part but every now and again when her topsy-turvy hormones kicked in the fluid would just ooze from her breasts. Actually she and Max had begun to make love again and the new sensations emanating from Max's gentle passionate touch and her full breasts really heightened the experience. At that thought of Max and she making love, 99 could feel her breasts beginning to drip.

"Oh, Mrs. Smart, you weren't joking. You are soaking through your blouse. Mmmm…let me see…Pistachio said as he came nearer to 99.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Suddenly a gunshot resounded through the small dungeon. The door swiftly flew open just as Pistachio was unbuttoning the last button on 99's blouse.

"Take you hands off our mother, now, " Maxine said, menacingly, holding a gun to the back of Pistachio's head.

"No funny business, you two lugs," Zach said holding a gun on Vic and nameless lug #2. "Get your back to the wall! No, don't try it, stupid. Drop it, you bunkhead. Turnaround, up against the wall," Zach commanded. As soon as the lugs slammed themselves on the wall, Zach frisked them and removed all the remaining hidden weapons in their camouflage pants.

While Zach busied himself with the bullies, Maxine continued to hold a gun to the back of Pistachio's head. Pistachio was laughing uncontrollably because he could not believe he was being held at gunpoint by a child…a mere slip of a girl. Beautiful and young, but a girl. Her mother was absolutely tantalizing and he felt betrayed by this child-woman out of an experience he was so desiring. To see and to touch 99's bare breasts.

Maxine kept her cool. "One more laugh and one more motion toward my mother and your brain will be mixed nuts on the floor of this place. Go ahead and try it. You'll see how much I'm bluffing."

Max, still tied to the chair and struggling to get out of it to help his kids was amazed at the command in Maxine's voice. Even he was frightened at the evil in her tone.

Zach backed up still holding the gun on the lugs and with one hand began to untie his father and then Uncle Chief. Zach had retrieved his father's Smith & Wesson from Vic and handed it back to his dad when he released him from his ties.

Pistachio looked around now realizing he was outnumbered both in numbers and weapons. He put his hands up in defeat and allowed Maxine to manhandle him to the floor with the gun still draw on him. Pistachio lay flat on his stomach.

"Here, honey, give me the gun," Uncle Chief said. Maxine was so angry that she almost refused to let go and then, more sensibly, relinquished her hold and handed the gun to her surrogate relative all at once.

"Good work, honey. Go untie your mother," Uncle Chief said giving Maxine a heartfelt kiss on the cheek. He was amazed at how two fifteen-year-olds could do what he, Max, and 99 had failed to do. Maybe they all had been at this game for far too long.

Maxine helped untie her mother and once her reigns were free 99 held her daughter close while Maxine shed a few tears of relief into her mother's shoulder. Soon Max and Zach joined 99. They all held each other close although Zach had refused to give up a second gun to his father with which he continued to hold the KAOS flunkies at the wall.

"The police should be here soon, Dad, Mom," Zach said.

"I thought we lost them back there, Zach," said Maxine wiping away a final tear from her face.

"I turned the box back up, can't you hear it?" Zach said.

They all stood listening to the loud beeping emanating from the tracker box on the floor.

"Well, I was going to ask how you found us, son, but it seems you outsmarted all of us. You built a second box didn't you?" Max said proudly clapping his son's shoulder.

Just then the police came in on the little tableau before them. Luckily Sergeant Tallulo was among them. He had assisted Max and 99 on other missions. He just had not been used to their kids accompanying them.

"You know I thought I was just following a couple of kids in a sports car taking a high speed jaunt until I realized that the license plate was Maxwell Smart's. Then I figured it was his kids who were driving it and hurrying someplace. Boy I don't know which one of you drove, but you are some driver. I haven't seen moves like that since I raced cars! Ordinarily you would be in big trouble but considering the circumstances I think I can let this one blow over."

"Zach! What car were you driving….?" Queried Max worriedly and angrily all at once.

"Me? It was your dearest daughter. She told me she's been joyriding your Tiger since she was 11½!"

"Maxine?" Max and 99 exclaimed together.

"Yeah, about that little trouble about the small dent in the fender of the Tiger…"

"Young lady, you are grounded from any more joyrides until you get your driving permit. Until then you will respect our wishes. If you need to go somewhere you will ask us for a ride. Got it!" Max said furious that something could happen to either his car or his daughter.

"However," 99 said. "We will suspend your punishment for another month since you came to our rescue. We all thank you two for your ingenuity, your perseverance, and your guts. As much as I do not want you to do it, I think you will both become great CONTROL agents," said 99 squeezing both Zach and Maxine's shoulders affectionately.

"Of course they will make great CONTROL agents, 99" agreed Max. "They're chips off the old block. Right, Chief?"

Uncle Chief pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought. "I think they'll be the best agents we've ever had. You two will receive special commendations for rescuing CONTROL agents and endangering yourselves."

Then Uncle Chief went and hugged both Zachary and Maxine and said proudly, "I couldn't be more proud if you were my own grandchildren."

"Thanks, Chief," said Maxine and Zach in unison. "We love you, too."

"Well, we have them all in police custody, now. Anyone need a ride?"

"No, Officer, I'll drive the Sunbeam back. Ninety-nine you drive my car. We'll pick up your van tomorrow from the store parking lot. It'll we be safe there, right, Lou?" Max asked Tulallo.

"Yes, sir. I'll check it before I report back to the station," responded the policeman.

Max put his arm around his wife and kissed her on the cheek. He asked quietly, "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

Ninety-nine lowered her head and hurriedly began to re-button her blouse which in all the excitement she had not remembered she was standing there with her shirt open and her décolletage for all to see.

"Yes, I'm fine, now, love," Maxine said touching Max's cheek. He took the palm of her hand and laying it against his mouth kissed it.

They all emptied out of the dungeon and as they came up out of the hole 99 took a minute to gaze at the full moon above them. She closed her eyes and smelled the wonderfully crisp winter air and was grateful that she was to live another day. The creeping depression she had felt earlier that Christmas morning seemed to have evaporated with the dangers of the day.

Part 2

When they arrived home later that night, Avery ran to his mom and dad and hugged them hard and even left a little affection for his older brother and sister with whom he was angry because he was left behind and out of the fun.

Ninety-nine's mother was more surprised than anyone when she saw Maxine and Zachary come through the door with their parents and the Chief.

"I thought you two were asleep long ago. Well, I am so glad that you are ok. Sweetheart.." 99's mother came over to her for a hug and then she hugged Max and finally forgetting herself she hugged the Chief as well.

Ninety-nine watched her mother hug the Chief and, perhaps, he was hugging her back. Just a little bit? _Maybe they would get together yet. Ninety-nine's father died such a long time ago and the Chief's wife also had died many years ago as well. Maybe they could get together if thrown more together. Well, that was a thought for another time._

Zach and Maxine had recounted their adventure to their grandmother and sibling while Max, 99, and the Chief ate what was left of Christmas dinner. Inadvertently, 99 looked down and noticed her milk stained blouse.

"Excuse me, I forgot. I am going to check on the baby and get changed," 99 said as she gazed on her family and kissed Max on the cheek.

"I'll be up in a bit, darling," Max responded finding her lips in lieu of her peck on his cheek.

As he watched his wife proceed up the stairs, he spoke to his children.

"Kids, come here. I want to talk with you for a moment."

"Yes, dad," they both went to the table. He took Maxine on his knee. Her father's knee was a place where she had not sat nor felt comfortable for a long time. Not since her womanly parts had taken over her body. However, in view of what had happened, Maxine felt like a little girl again when Max would hold her on his lap and make her feel safe and secure. Zach sat in the chair which the Chief vacated when he went to accompany 99's mother home.

Max looked at Maxi and then at Zach and said," What you two did tonight was fantastic! As a fellow spy I have to commend you on your abilities. However, as your father, if you ever, ever follow a suspicious lead like tonight and purposely put yourselves in danger and I survive to reprimand you, punish you I will! Got that? Your mother and I explained to you two ever since you were old enough to keep the secret of what your mother and I really do for a living that she and I love you children very, very much. We fight danger because we swore oaths a long time ago when we became agents that our jobs had to come first. However we protect you first! If we are in danger we are trained agents to get ourselves out of it. Now granted it doesn't always work the way we want it, but your mom and I have been partners for a very long time. We will always come back. We want you to be here when we do. Understand?"

It was a long speech for Max but one that he definitely felt as father he had to say. He kissed Maxine on her cheek and urged her off his knee and then shook hands with Zach and gave him a manly hug. Max squeezed his eldest son tight. Max was a prodigiously proud father of all his children.

Maxine and Zach turned around as Max sat back down to finish his late Christmas dinner.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!" Both twins said as they ran up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 10

Epilogue

After showering and making sure all her children were safe and asleep in their beds, 99 descended the stairs in a silky negligee and matching robe. The flowery one that Max splurged on her when she came home from the hospital. That was the funny thing about Max. He was cheap but sentimental. He wanted to give her a gift after Zoe was born to let her know that she was still "his girl". The most beautiful woman in the world he had mentioned to her when he gave it to her several weeks ago. Ninety-nine was touched and could not have been happier now because she seemed to be losing the baby weight she gained and had been carrying for the last couple of months. The nightgown caressed her body silkily and clung in all the right places. Her breasts were more voluptuous and her hips were rounded and her stomach seemed a bit more flat than it had been right after giving birth.

"Max?" 99 called softly turning down the lights in the living room. The only lights to be seen were the glowing, twinkling lights from the Christmas tree.

"I'm over here, 99," Max said taking her hand and leading her to the couch where she unceremoniously plopped herself.

Max kissed her deeply with desire. The minute he had spotted her dressed in the negligee he had purchased a few weeks ago he gulped hard and almost forgot she was his wife. She was absolutely a knockout. He fell in love with her all over again. He had almost lost her…again. He also almost had to watch another man touch his wife as no man should touch her but her husband.

"I suppose that means you like what you see," 99 purred nibbling on his ear and kissing the back of his neck.

"Don't stop, darling. Of course, I like what I see," Max said feeling himself falling under 99's spell.

"Max, I love you very, very much. I'll never refuse you again…" 99 said.

Max was so far gone he had no idea what she was talking about. He stopped her long enough to look in those big soulful blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Then, Max thought back. "Oh, you mean way back this morning when we were interrupted. I thought you were a little too eager to leave the warmth of our bed to get dressed and attend to the kids. In all the years we've been married and before that I never saw you want to get away from me that quickly."

"I know I was hurting you, but you know I hadn't been myself since Zoe came home."

"No, but that seems to be in the past. What changed your mind?"

"Well, when you hadn't been able to find me right away and Pistachio and his men kept threatening to rape me, I thought if I ever saw you again I would repay you by loving you and never truly refusing what I really wanted as much as you."

"I must admit the thought of another man putting his hands on your body upsets me greatly. You thought I was jealous when you kept mistaking King Charles for me. Just think what would have happened if I had to witness what Pistachio wanted to do."

"Well, you didn't have to because of the twins. I still don't know how I feel about what they did. I didn't know that they could handle firearms like that. Have you been giving them lessons outside of school?"

"99, I lectured the twins…lovingly but firmly. So," Max said seductively eyeing his wife's bosom which was enticingly open to his vision in the negligee she wore.

"So what, Max?" 99 purred back. She knew what he wanted but she wanted to hear him to say it.

"Can I do what Pistachio wanted to do?"

"I've been thinking of nothing else since we got in the car."

"Merry Christmas, 99."

"Merry Chri…Oh Max…" 99's voiced was drowned by Max's kiss.

THE END OF THIS MISSION ANYWAY

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
